


Perfect Vision

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Original Character(s), Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visions never came with timestamps. If it had, maybe Cassie would have been more prepared for it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/gifts).



Cassie was fifteen when she first Saw it happen.

She was wearing a silver sequin tank top without a bra, her skirt was short and black, her stockings had rips in them and her black high heeled shoes tottered beneath her. Nick caught her, arms heavily muscled and strong around her, stubble on his jaw at least a day or two of growth and ridiculously hot, his eyes searching hers intently. Whatever he saw there must have answered the question on his mind, because then his head ducked down to hers, mouth slanted down and open, his tongue sliding into her mouth like it had every right to be there. From there, it wasn't long before the skirt was pushed up to her hips, her thong shredded, his jeans unzipped and yanked down far enough to get his cock right up into where she ached, slippery and wet for him, and the ache inside her lighting up into white hot desire.

Nick had been startled when she jerked out of her trance, nearly dropping the set of child's jacks that he was using to practice his Moving skills. He never looked at her the way he had in her vision, _never,_ and he certainly never made any kind of sexual gestures toward her. They had been on the run from Division for two years at that point, looking for ways to find out what happened to Elizabeth Holmes, and to see if Kira was really Division's puppet or not.

On both fronts, their searches had been futile.

"Bad one?" he had asked in concern, catching the jacks as they fell out of the air. "Are we in danger here?"

They'd only been at that hotel for three days, and there hadn't been a whisper of Division activity in the area. She shook her head. "Weird dream. I'll let you know if turns out to be a real Vision or not, but so far, I don't think so."

Cassie was a lying liar that lied sometimes, but Nick didn't need to know what she had Seen just then. That he trusted her word so completely didn't even cause her a twinge of regret. This was obviously a fluke. Some weird quirk where their faces were superimposed over other bodies. Her chest wasn't even as impressive as it looked in that sequined top, for God's sake.

The Vision was something she didn't focus on for very long, and she forgot about it as they dodged Division and did their best to make life difficult for various gangs that thought drug dealing and human trafficking was a fantastic idea. It didn't repeat, so that only seemed to give more credence to the idea that it was nothing more than a dream.

And then four years later, she and Nick were helping out new friends get inside a club where Division goons were stealing people with powers. No one would believe that they were ordinary club kids if they went in with their usual gear. Xiao Long helped to get Nick ready, and his girlfriend Ngoc Tran dressed Cassie in whatever they could find in their ratty apartment. It turned out to be the very outfit she had dreamed about at fifteen, complete with push up bra to make her seem a whole cup size bigger.

"This is not a good place," Ngoc warned her as she got dressed herself. "I'd rather not go inside if we could even avoid it, but I don't think we can."

"Why? What's so wrong about the place?"

Ngoc wrinkled her nose in distaste and tied up her long black hair into a ponytail. "It's a sex club," she told Cassie flatly. "So you could get propositioned. Or expected to perform as entertainment. Sometimes they have back rooms for that."

"How do you know this?" Cassie asked, fascinated in spite of herself. Ngoc was a Stitch, a skill easy to hide in plain sight. She worked in the local factory piecing together clothes during the day, and tended to dress fairly conservatively. She was a big believer in love, marriage, children and the entire life to go along with it. Not that Division would ever let her, but if she and Xiao ever managed to get leverage to keep them safe, she absolutely would.

Sighing gustily, Ngoc dug out dangling earrings and put them on. "Xiao took me there once before. We were following someone we thought was Division. But because of the expectations, we lost him. That's why if you and Nick can help us, even if one pair of us get tapped to give a show, the other can trail him."

"Wait... I'm expected to have sex in public?!" Cassie nearly shrieked.

"It's not a given," Ngoc tried to placate her.

But she had the Vision. She had Seen it. It was a given.

"And you can refuse if that's not your thing," Ngoc continued. "We did it because we felt pressured into it and didn't want to have the agent suspicious of us. But no one is forced to do anything against their will."

Which meant it had to be a damn good reason for them to fuck against the wall, because Nick would never do anything to compromise her. He had such an unfailing sense of honor and loyalty, it was ridiculous. And he still called her "kid" every once in a while, like she hadn't grown up fast and hard.

Cassie was in the sexy getup she had seen in her Vision. There was Nick with a denim jacket over a mesh shirt and tight jeans, adorable in his scruff and tousled hair. They weren't going to be able to bring weapons in with them, which meant that Nick and Xiao's Moving ability or using items in the club were the only things to take down the Division agent.

It was easy enough to track the Division agent that Xiao had wanted to take down, then get into the club and mingle. Cassie noticed Nick's growing discomfort and arousal as they took in the people kissing and fondling each other on couches or chairs, and the couple in the corner nearly having sex while a man masturbated right next to them. Some of the club goers didn't seem terribly discriminating about who they kissed or rubbed up against, and there were a few that looked over the debauchery with an aloof air, as if they had seen it all and were bored. Nick was hardly that, and Cassie tucked her hand into his to give him a squeeze of support.

In a flash, she Saw his mouth crashing down over hers, could feel his hands on her hips insistently pulling her close.

Oh holy hell, this was happening, then. There was no getting around it.

She flashed him a smile and went to the bar to order a drink, Nick trailing behind her. She acted as if the carnal displays around her were no big deal, the kind of sight she saw every day. It was easier than she thought it would be, mostly because she was trying hard not to think about the Vision that they would be reenacting soon. She sucked down a rum and Coke before she was even aware of who Ngoc and Xiao were staring at.

The Division agent was staring right at Cassie and Nick, eyes narrowed.

"Fuck, he's seen us," Cassie growled under her breath, taking a last swallow of her drink.

"Shit," Nick swore. He took a swig of his beer, lips twisting in unease. "Now what?"

"Pretend we didn't see him and don't know what he wants?"

"That's a bullshit idea," Nick replied, shaking his head.

Cassie couldn't help but laugh, because it was utterly ridiculous. She was trying hard not to sleep with him and fuck up their friendship. The Vision clearly had other ideas. The Division goon had something outlined in his jacket that could be a taser, could be a pistol. She couldn't tell from across the club. "He's gonna kill us in here if he gets too close."

"I'll Move something and knock him out..."

"Shit. He's not alone," Cassie whispered, pulling Nick down as if she wanted him to kiss her. "A dude behind him. No jacket, just pants and a collar."

Nick sneaked a peek out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed. "I see him."

"Looks like he's helping the agent, and isn't a target."

"Seems like Xiao is headed that way," Nick remarked, shifting his stance to look like he was kissing her neck instead of looking in their direction. "That makes us the distraction, doesn't it?"

"Looks that way," Cassie replied, mouth dry.

Nick put a hand on top of Cassie's enhanced breast. "You okay with that?"

"I'm okay with us not dying. I'm okay with us working together. I'm okay with you helping me get my mom back. I'm not okay with being on display for some pervert Division fucker to gawk at," she growled.

Nick's hand slid down her back, pulling her close. "He's pulling back a bit, confused. Maybe he thought we were here to get him."

"Well, he's not wrong." Cassie thought about it for a moment. "But yeah. Looks like Ngoc's held up by that chick with the pink spiky hair. We'll have to be the diversion."

"Isn't this enough?" Nick asked in confusion. He peered through Cassie's hair, pretending to kiss her neck again. The Division agent and his assistant were conferring together, the outline of a pistol clear now that he was looking for it. "I guess not," he grumbled.

"We'll have to make it look good, I guess," Cassie replied, throat freezing up. This would change things. Hell, it would change _everything._

Nick audibly gulped. "Um. Yeah."

"Think you're up to it?" Cassie asked tartly.

He laughed, hands running down her torso. "Cass, I'm ready for anything."

"Even this?"

"Even this," he replied, pulling back long enough to look her in the eye. "It's a distraction. It doesn't mean anything more than that."

Bullshit, but nice try.

Nick's mouth crashed down over hers, and Cassie pushed away from the bar. She was not going to have him fucking her on a bar stool. "In his line of sight, but not here," she insisted.

That meant they stumbled toward the wall. Nick all but slammed her into it, clutching the condom someone laughingly handed him as they moved. She put her arms around Nick and lifted a leg around his. Her balance shifted, making her totter on her heels, and she noticed a rip in the stockings near the knee. When he slid his hands up and down her torso, Cassie looked up at his face. Some of the details were a little wrong; she had thought she wasn't wearing a bra, she hadn't noticed the mesh shirt at all, and the miniskirt was actually a very dark navy blue that looked black in the shadows.

She remembered the feel of his fingers on her, of his cock inside her. Her mouth went dry, and she could feel her insides grow slick and warm with need. "We don't have to do actually do this," she tried, though her voice was raspy and she didn't actually want to say the words.

"He's watching us," Nick said, looking at her in determination. "And it's not exactly a hardship for either of us, is it?"

Yes. No. Fuck it all to hell.

Cassie kissed him desperately as her fingers attacked his jeans. Before she knew it, he was pushing her miniskirt up to her waist and his fingers were shredding her thong to get at her center, to touch her slick folds and tease her relentlessly. Of course he was good at this. Of course he was thoughtful. Of course. She had known that, obviously. She had known all of it except for _when,_ so she wasn't prepared for this. Though really, she couldn't have possibly prepared for the feel of his fingers moving against her, his cock thick and warm in her hand, precome beading at the tip. Her Vision paled in comparison to reality, dread uncoiling and draining out of her, allowing herself to fall into the pleasure Nick was giving her.

Nick sheathed his cock with the condom when she shattered to pieces, sagging against him. He tossed a smirk over his shoulder at the various observers, including the Division agent staring at them open mouthed. Ngoc had shaken loose of the woman that had been clinging to her, and then she was at Xiao's side. They would take care of Division's agent.

He would take care of Cassie. That was the way it had always been.

Sliding into her was easy, too easy, too perfect and wonderful and breathless. Cassie clung to him, gasping and moaning loudly as he rocked into her, fucking into her as if their very lives depended on it. And maybe it did. Maybe all four of their lives depended on it.

Grasping at his jacket, Cassie bucked and writhed and cried out as she came in a rush, still feeling needy and aching with him inside her. "More," she demanded. "I need more."

"Yeah," Nick grunted, unable to say anything more. He kept moving, his pace rapid and hard, breath coming in short pants due to the exertion. Her fingers scrabbled at his back as she moaned like a porn star, too far gone to remember to feel embarrassed about being on display. "Fuck, Cassie," he groaned. "You feel... God, you feel so _good."_

The words made her pant harder, clenching down on the sheathed cock inside her. He growled, throwing his head back, and Cassie leaned forward enough to mouth his neck, muffling her cries of passion. She tightened, her entire body thrumming with tension, shaking and wanting one more orgasm. She was close, so close, so close—

And then Nick managed to Move the air or clothing near her clit, _something,_ the added sensation short circuiting her brain and making her scream. Nick hissed, maybe even said the words "Too much," but all Cassie could see ahead of her was the Division goon with his throat slit on the floor and the associate writhing beside him, entire body covered in bruises with blood coming from his nose.

Shit. She had actually forgotten why they were even there.

The four escaped the club somehow; it was all a blur and Cassie couldn't even tell what was happening. She was sticky and ached deliciously between her thighs, her clit throbbing with a continued need. She wanted Nick inside her again, wanted his fingers on her clit or his mouth on her, tongue curling inside her, lips teasing her until she screamed and came so hard she passed out. She wanted all of it and more, and was ashamed of herself, too. What would become of them and their friendship? Would everything be awkward? Did the goon get word to Division, so that they thought the two of them were a couple?

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Cassie was so fucking stupid sometimes.

Somehow they were alone at the end of the night. Nick was shedding those ridiculously sexy clothes, and after a brief hesitation just stood there naked in front of her. Cassie was frozen, not able to move or think or breathe, and what the hell kind of Watcher was she that she couldn't prepare for a Vision like this?

He undressed her slowly, throwing the clothes aside until she was just as naked and sticky as he was, but she was the one unsettled. "Hey," he murmured softly.

"Hey." She felt numb. This couldn't be a good thing.

"You get the first shower, okay?"

"What about you?"

"Offering to let me shower with you?"

 _God, yes,_ she wanted to say. _Get in the shower and fuck me up against the tiles, bend me over and do it from behind, let me feel you all over again._

"Um..." My, that made her sound intelligent. She could have kicked herself.

But Nick's eyes were kind and understanding. "We'll talk later, okay? We're still okay, aren't we? It doesn't change anything."

But of course it did. It changed everything.

She wasn't going to walk away from him, she wasn't stupid or disloyal or that uncertain of herself. But at the same time, now it was complicated. Now she would have to somehow forget the way he looked when he came, how he smelled, how he sounded, how he felt.

And she wasn't sure if she could.

Some Watcher she made. A Vision like this, and she should have prepared for it.

The next time, she would. Next time, she would have a quip and a smile on her face, some offhand remark so he wouldn't worry about her or think she wanted more than he was capable of giving her. Nick was her entire world, but if he knew it, Division would find out soon after and use it against them.

Next time, she would be prepared.

The End


End file.
